Your Friendly Neiborhood Teen Titansdoc
by schnepomatic
Summary: In a world where heroes are starting to become plentiful, Peter Parker has just lost everything dear to him and is teleported to another Universe that is desperate need of new heroes...
1. Chapter 1

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Teen Titans**

**By: schnepomatic**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I do not own Spider-Man or the Teen Titans. They are owned by ****Marvel**** and ****DC Comics. ****My version of Spider-Man is my own, but the Teen Titans is based off of the T.V. show that aired on Cartoon Network. Please note, that I am open to suggestions, but I have a pretty good idea on how I want the story to go. And I may use similar ideas to other fanfiction crossovers of Spider-Man and The Titans, and if they are almost exact, I will let you guys know who wrote it, and I will give them credit where credit is due. Also, if you comment an idea and I use it, I will try to say thank-you in the area I used it. Know that this boring Crap is outa the way, ENJOY THE EPIC TALE OF YOUR FAVORITE TEENAGE HEROES!**

_Chapter 1: Heroes Collide_

"Life sucks" thought our favorite arachnid. He was web-swinging through the smoggy city of New York late at night trying to clear his head. His life just basically turned to hell. It was the middle of summer break before he started his senior year of high school, when life threw him a curve ball that slammed into his heart. Aunt May had finally died of a poor health condition; her heart finally gave out on her. She had been fighting this bad heart since peter could remember, and with his uncles death, her condition worstend. It had been almost 2 years since his uncles death, and Aunt May just couldn't fight it anymore. And since Peter had no other family to stay with, the 'Daily Bugle' had decided to fund for him to stay in an apartment until he graduated high school, and come work full time for the Bugle. The deaths of so many people he loved was almost too much to bear.

"_First my parents, then Uncle Ben, then Gwen, and Finally Aunt May, this has got to be the worst thing possible" _thought Spidey. He almost had enough of this world, and at this point, all he had left was Spider-Man. With yet another flip of his wrist, his 'magical' web shot out with a '_fwip'_, attaching itself to the building ahead of him. As he swing with AMAZING speed towards his destination; the empire state building. With the agility of a spider, he quickly let go of his web line, and landed silent as a SPIDER on one of the ledges. He sat on the ledge, legs dangling over, himself resting his elbows on his knees, holding up his head with his hands, pondering what to do with his life. Spider-Man was the cause of all his problems, yet it was part of him. If he wasn't what he promised himself he was going to become, then what was he going do? No one said his double life was going to be easy, yet he hadn't expected his life to get ruined. He was a mess.

Suddenly, the back of his neck began to tingle. Immediately with speed that could rival Iron Man's flight, he was in his famous crouch, ready for any attack. But suddenly, a flash of light surrounded our web head, and he was gone…

_Meanwhile in an alternate universe 10 minutes prior…_

The Titans were scrambling about. The alarm had just gone off, alerting them of trouble. They were alerted that a large group of villains were attempting to pull a jail break, freeing their comrades in crime. So with a great hustle, they all crammed into the T-Jet, and about 3 minutes later, were outside of the jail.

"_Strange" thought Robin, "no welcoming party or anything". _They saw that the big metal doors had been ripped off of their tracks, so they decided to just show themselves in.

"What, they couldn't wait to see there ugly pals and just knock?" joked Beast Boy. No one laughed, and Raven replied with "Well maybe they caught sent of you, and with how bad you smell I think anyone would bust down doors to get away". Beast Boy pouted at the harsh joke from Raven. She always did this to him.

"I'm getting several reading from down the hall" said Cyborg with his arm scanner out. He claimed that they were just on the other side of the checkpoint security door. He then began to hack at the wall panel to try and get the door to open on its own. Starfire was looking over at Robin, seeing him troubled. "What is wrong Robin? Does something seem not-right to you?" she asked, snapping him back to reality. He turned to look at the beautiful Tamaranian girl. "Isn't it just a little strange that there were no criminals making a break for it through the front gates?" he commented. This got Starfire to stop and puzzle what was on the other side of the door.

"Got it" Cyborg said as he closed his wrist panel as the red lights on the door turned green. "Titans, be ready fo-" Robin saying before he shut his mouth at the sight. There, standing threw the door way were a lot of people, and none of them looked like candy gram deliveries. Mad Mod, Control Freak, the 3 H.I.V.E members (Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo), Cinderblock, Doctor Light, Killer Moth, and if that wasn't bad enough, there were Slade bot everywhere and floating above everyone on a piece of rock was… (Pause for dramatic effect) TERRA (Dun Dun Dun!) she was wearing a sleek metal suit, that had black joints around the elbows and knees, two little metal things stuck on her head, but what the titans really noticed was the big black-n-orange S on her chest.

She smiled at them with such an evil smile; it sent chills down even Robin's spine. Raven was taken over with rage at her betrayal, Starfire was just angry to see her. BB just sat there, feeling that hurt feeling creep back into his greenish heart. "So, you guys finally showed up" said Terra, breaking the constant staring and evil glares from her 'comrades'. "I was beginning to think that it would take half the city before you slowpokes came around. Not that it's gonna mater anyway, you'll all be dead soon enough" she said with that evil smile of hers. She then proceeded to point at the Titans, and then every villain in sight, along with the Slade bots charged.

"TITANS, GO!" shouted Robin, then the Teens leaped into action. Raven took on the H.I.V.E. members, throwing benches, chairs, tables and other debris at them. Robin took on Cinderblock and Killer Moth, Cyborg charged Control freak and Mad Mod sonic canon firing away, Starfire proceeded to shoot her famous star-bolts at Doctor Light and most of the Slade Bots, leaving Terra to Beast Boy. "Terra, why are you doing this? We're your friends!" Beast Boy proclaimed to the world. Terra's face suddenly changed from an evil smile to a cold glare as she spoke "Remember? I have no friends." She said with no emotion to her tone. She then proceeded to raise her arm and close her fist, and suddenly the ground under Beast Boy formed a Giant fist, which preceded to upper cut him into the celling. He suddenly changed into a gorilla, bringing his giant ape fistswhere Terra should have been, but her rock moved surprisingly fast. Meanwhile, Starfire was dodging rays of light and Slade discs. "Can you see the light yet? Or do I need to ENLIGHTEN you on how to?" Doctor Light bantered at the girl, shooting light balls out of his hand gantlet, in which Star fired her own energy ball at him, both missing terribly.

Raven grasped Jinx in her black magic hand, and threw her at Mammoth, knocking them both into the wall. But Gizmo shot her with a rocket, flinging her into a wall. As she levitated back to her feet, she shouted her famous magic spell, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and Gizmo was encased in a black force field, which proceeded to spin. "Hey, no fair! Let me go you butt muncher!" he shouted as he spun around, and around. "Only if you insist" smirked Raven as she released him from her spell, flingin him into Mammoth and Jinx who had just got back onto their feet with a "UMF"!

Cyborg was beat into a wall by Mad Mod's British commando training, and then proceeded to get hit in the chest by a laser canon out of StarWars. As he fell to his knees, Mad Mod crouched down to his eye level. "So my little ducky, how's it feel to get you education through pain?" he joked as he proceeded to stand back up. "Or be taught how to bow down to the master of television!?" Control Freak scolded as he lifted his hands up high in celebration. "I won't know until you face the music" Cyborg muttered as he shot a sonic ray out of his arm, hitting both of them, and sending them sailing across the room.

Robin was having the most luck with his battle, which still wasn't turning out well. He easily dodged the attacks of cinderblock, ducking, rolling, and jumping around his attacks, but Killer Moth hit him from behind, knocking him off balance while Cinderblock finally landed a blow on him. He was pushed back, along with the rest of the Titans into a corner of the room. He knew his team was exhausted; Beast Boy lay unconscious, cyborg missing an arm, Raven Panting using the wall to support her, and Starfire was on her knees. He knew they wouldn't win this fight, not even with renewed energy.

"What's ammatter Titans? Tired? Hurting? Feeling Defeated?" Terra Mocked, "don't worry, it'll all be over in a second." The mass of villains and Slade Bots began to enclose the Titans in their corner. Just as all seemed lost, a poof of smoke came out of nowhere. As they all sat in awe, the smoke cleared out to reveal a small, miniature version of Robin. "ROBIN!" the small figure shouted as he flew up to the Boy Wonder. "Larry, this isn't a good time" muttered Robin under his breath. "I know, I saw you guys getting the tar beat outa ya, and decided to come and help!" Larry shouted, bobbing up and down rapidly while speaking it. "No Larry, remember the last time you 'HELPED'? Robin reminded the young lad. Larry then proceeded to think and with a sorry expression on his face, "oops, I guess I did." At this moment, Terra was annoyed at the young boy for interrupting her moment of triumph, but before she could say anything, Larry quickly got an idea. "I know, I'll bring ANOTHER hero to come help you guys out! Won't it be great Robin? You'll be able to get a NEW edition to the Team" Larry beamed.

Before Robin could protest, Larry began to wave his magic finger around, at which Terra threw a rock at it. Before Larry could comprehend what had just happened, there was a flash of light once the rock collided this the large, glowing finger, blinding EVERYONE in the room (except for Beast Boy, he was still unconscious) and by the time the smoke had cleared, there was a young teen in a crouched position rubbing his head instead of the small fanboy of Robin.

"Why is it always while I'm thin-" the red n blue clad hero spoke before looking up and falling silent. He noticed to his right, a group of evil looking monsters and freaks, while to his left he saw some battered teens in the corner, in which one of them was lying on the ground passed-out. He then muttered out loud to himself "Spidy, looks like you're not in Kansas anymore". He then proceeded to take another look around the room, then after a moment of silence, loudly out spoke "So is the freak-show part of the circus free or do I need to go back out and pay for admission?" he joked. The villains all looked a bit offended by his remark, and Control Freak spoke without thinking, saying "What kind of hero is this? He's so scrawny and looks like he couldn't take on Gizmo". Gizmo glared at Control Freak while the other villains laughed at his remark. "Well seeing as how big and round your figure is, I'd say that he'd put up more of a fight than a lazy couch potato." Spidy quickly bantered at him, in which Freaks face turned bright red with anger.

The villains fell silent at this, and proceeded to start walking towards our favorite web-head, who just stayed in his crouch, getting a chuckle out of his own joke, "Well hold up, I'm not done yet folks!" he then pointed at Cinderblock. "Well it looks like we got ourselves a walking sidewalk! Tell me, how do you get places knowing you're walking over all your brothers?" then he points to Killer Moth, "and you, what on earth happened? Try to make a bug suit that cracks mirrors?" then he points at the H.I.V.E. members, "and looks like we have the three stooges over here. Tell me, since when did Curly get so short n young, while Moe changed his hairdo from a coconut to a pink mess? And why does Larry look so stupid? " He then pointed to Mad Mod, commenting on his look with a British accent. "And governor, you're looking extraordinary today. How's good old stinky England doing today chap?" he then glanced over at Doctor Light. "And since when did they start making Life Size versions of C-3PO? Tell me, where batteries included?"

Every one of these villains had suddenly found a strong hatred towards this young smart-mouthed hero, even without knowing him for more than 5 minutes. "And finally, the ringmaster of this ugly convention! Tell me, how does it feel to be surrounded by hideous, babbling fools?" and at this, Terra pointed at the masked vigilante, and muttered "Rip his tongue out". "Now is that anyway to treat a gue-" he snapped as the back of his neck began to tingle, causing him to quickly do a back flip onto the 2 corner walls, avoiding a giant hand that had come up out of the ground, surly It would have crushed our favorite web head. Shocked, the villains stopped for a moment to witness what happened, and stared in disbelief. "Now why would you do a dirty trick like that? Back-stabbing usually doesn't happen till the second week". Taking the moment of distraction into account, Spidy shot 2 weblines at the 2 bigger villains (cinderblock and mammoth), and pulled himself towards them. In a matter of seconds, the villains were in chaos. Not one of them could land a blow on the quick spider, who proceeded to continue his flipping and running his smart mouth. Finally, Doctor Light saw his chance, and fired a ray of light at the hero, proclaiming "You shouldn't have pissed off the manipulator of Light!" Spidy, ducked under the ray, and responded with a web shot to Doc's face, joking with "I can manipulate light too; it's called a 'LIGHT SWITCH'". "AUGH! YOU BABBLING IDIOT!" Doctor Light Screamed as he tried to remove the webbing.

Spider-Man's Spider-Sense was going crazy. He was working overtime to make sure that not only was he not getting hit and landing blows on his opponents, but to come up with cleaver comebacks and jokes. He was hardly breaking a sweat, however, with all his flipping and web shooting, which he has had plenty of practice with over the past 2 years. Soon enough, The HIVE members were all webbed up on the floor, Doctor Light had his head in a wall, the Slade Bots were mostly destroyed, Control Freak and Mad Mod were hung upside down from the ceiling by a webline (webbing over their mouth to shut them up), and all that was left was Cinderblock who was smashing the ground in an attempt to squish the spider. "That all you got blockhead? I've seen better attempts at squishing a spider from a little old la- UMPH". Cinderblock finally had made contact with the red-n-blue clad hero. A smirk appeared on his face, believing that he had just squashed the Smart *** into non-existence. But his face quickly turned from a satisfying victory, into an angry glare as his massive foot began to come back up against his own will. "I-it takes m-m-more th-than a t-two ton foot, to squish this SPIDER" Spider-Man said as he threw the 'blockhead' off of his back, and into the middle of the room. "Now, let's wrap this up, I got places to be, and sites to see!" our hero proclaimed as he whipped into action. He ran over to Doctor Light, pulling him out of the wall and quickly wrapping him in webbing. Then he proceeded to throw him at CinderBlock, who just turned around to see the bad doctor stick to his face, blinding him from our masked vigilante. With the distraction, Spiderman quickly ran to the have members, and three good tosses later, had them sticking to the walking sidewalk. He lastly jumped up to the ceiling, grabbed the webline that held to two loudmouth villains, and thrusted them at the webtrap of CinderBlock, who was desperately trying to get the villains off of him with no luck. Finally, Spider-Man leaped down onto the mess and began crawling all over it, webbing with his right hand as he went until CinderBlock couldn't move at all. After a quick backflip off the back of CinderBlock, he then proceeded to start shooting weblines at the web of villains, and connecting them to the surrounding walls and ceiling and floor, until it was apparent that the mess of criminals wouldn't be getting out any time soon.

"Wow" Spidy heard from behind, as he turned to see the group of Teens staring in awe. It was the green one that had said it, and as they all walked up to greet the hero/BAD***, the girl in the blue cloak had such a puzzled look on her face. _"Gee, it's as if she thinks I'm too good to be true"._ Spider-Man quickly thought. Before he could think too much of this, he was greeted by these strange teens.

"Dude, where did you learn to move like that?" the green boy said with total look of awe in his eyes.

"Forget that, where on earth did you learn such great comebacks?" said the robot.

"Yes, I have not seen such a great fight since the battle of Paluga". Said the pretty red haired girl. Then the boy dressed in a red, yellow, and green clad outfit walked up to him.

"Ya, thanks for saving our can back there. Before you answer the other questions, I'd like to know what to call you. I'm pretty sure that 'Spidy' is just a nick name." he said as he stuck his hand out to greet his.

"I have a great many titles, THE AMAZING, THE SPECTACULAR, THE ULTIMATE, THE INCREDIBLE, but they all end with Spider-Man, so I'll go with that" our web head responded while shaking Robins hand. "Now before I answer any other questions, I've got a few of my own. First, who are you guys?" he then jumped back onto the wall, and then acted as though he was sitting on it.

"Well I'm Robin"

"I am the one called Starfire"

"I'm Cyborg"

"I'm BeastBoy." BB then proceeded to point at the gray skinned girl. "And little miss negative over there is Raven". Raven then glared at Beast Boy with an annoyed look, sarcastically saying "At least I'm good at that, unlike some unfunny comedian". Beast Boy angrily glared back at the goth, saying nothing in return but with his glare.

"Ok, second, where the heck am I?"

"You're in Jump City, California" Replied Cyborg with a puzzled look on his face.

"Never heard of it… ok Final question. How in the hell did I get here?" Spidy replied with a puzzled tone. Robin stepped up.

"Well that's a confusing story. Basically, we have a friend that can travel between realities, and he brought you here. But one of the villains messed up his magic, and he vanished as soon as you showed up. And until he comes back, we can't send you back."

Spidey couldn't believe the words that came out of Robin's mouth. He was stuck, in who knows where, for who knows how long, and for who knows what?

"You gotta be kidding me".

"I'm afraid he is not" said the alien girl in a sadish tone. Spidey just sat there in silence. They all did, until Beast Boy decided to take a leap of faith, and ask the Spider-Modeled-Hero to come stay at Titan Tower.

"Well hold on a second," Raven interrupted, "we just met the guy an-"

"And he took down 9 super villains single handedly" replied Beast Boy.

"8, Terra got away" Cyborg commented.

"Team, huddle" Robin commanded, and soon all five titans had formed a circle and began discussing. Spidy just sat on the wall, not paying attention to what they were saying. He was too busy thinking than to eaves drop on their conversation at the moment.

Finally after about 5 minutes of discussing (items such as: was this Spider-Man to be trusted, should they make him a Titan, and what pizza should they order for dinner?) they broke the huddle with most of them seeming satisfied. They turned their attention towards Spider-Man, who at this point was still deep in thought.

"Ahem" Robins spoke

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, just thinking about stuff".

"Well we put it to a vote, and we have decided ask you to stay with us until Larry shows up again." He then proceeds to stick out his hand at Spider-Man. "that is, if you're willing to accept".

Peter sat there for a moment, pondering on what to do next. He finally took Robins hand into his own, and with one powerful shake, said in such a sarcastic tone "I accept the mission. I understand that if me or any of my team are caught that you'll deny that we ever existed". At this, most of the Titans busted out laughing; even Raven gave a quick chuckle, before putting a serious face on under her hood. No one had noticed her laugh, not even Terra, who was watching them from the air duct above, questioning on what to do about this 'Spider-Man'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews from you guys, I really appreciate the advice. But I do want to get some things outta the way before I continue my tale. First, sorry to disappoint, but I will not pair Starfire and Spider-Man up, because of her and Robin. That doesn't mean I won't do something like that, but I won't make them a pair. I would be a douche to change that part of their world. Second, thank you ****Ezekiel 56**** the idea of Elephant man (although he won't appear in this part, I'll get around to him), I totally forgot about him. Also, I need to do some research on some of the Comic Villains of the Teen Titans, since I don't know a whole lot about them (I know every Spider-Man villain by heart, so I'm good in that sense). Also, I will try and get these chapters out there ASAP, but note that I can't spend all day, every day on this. But I'll try to type whenever I can. (Other names I'd like to thank [Killmenowman, mack (Guest), and of course, our favorite webhead hero, SPIDER-MAN]). This is over, this is done, go read on, and have some fun!**

_Chapter 2: Home is Where the Heart Aches_

"This, is your jet?!"

"Yep, built every part of it myself".

"Dude, what have I been missing?"

Spidey then walked over to the strange orange ship, adoring its incredible craftsmanship. He was glad he was wearing a mask, because he swore that if he wasn't, his jaw would have hit the floor. He reached out to touch the beauty as though it was the Ark of the Covenant, sliding his hand across the smooth glistening metal. It look amazing in the moon light (by the way, I never clarified the time of day last time, so there you go), with its slick look, and 5 bullet-proof cockpits. He turned back to Cyborg, who had a tear in his one human eye.

"I feel that time every time I look at it" he commented as he wiped the lone tear drop away.

"So" interrupted Robin," how are we going to fit all 6 of us in this?" this snapped the Webhead out of his trance, as he turned to his new group of friends.

"Well actually, I was hoping I could take a swing around the city first. You know, to get acquainted with this new environment." Robin looked a little shocked at his response, but quickly nodded and got out a new communicator.

"Well then, you'll be needing this; it's a communicator that we use to stay in touch." Spidey took the communicator, taking a quick glance to see how it operates. "When you're ready to turn in for the night, press the red button and it will point the way to home."

"Not that you can miss it" commented Raven, "but I do hope you know how to swim". She chuckled at her own pun.

"Raven please, us spiders found out a way to fly long ago" Peter quickly responded with a sassy tone. While everyone else in the group chuckled, Raven just gave him a glare that could chill the Human Torches spine. But Spidey just stood there, with a huge smirk under his mask, knowing he had won. And with that, we shot a webline to the nearest build, and with a running start, said "see ya Titans later!". With amazing speed, he was soon out of earshot, in which Raven turned to Robin.

"I don't like him"

"Well is he trustworthy?"

"Sadly, yes. But he has a great pain that he tries to suppress. I'm not sure what it is though…" The other Titans watched with amazement at how quick the spider like figure started to disappear. Unknown to them, that Terra was still watching them.

She had made her way through the air ducts to the outer most vent that connected to the outside. She had watched the whole conversation with this 'Spider-Man', and was eagerly waiting for them to leave. Finally, after about 2 minutes of watching the vigilante depart, the Titans climbed into their jet and flew home. The second she was sure they were out of sight, she kicked open the vent and dropped to the ground below, as silent as a mouse. She then proceeded to levitate a piece of the earth up, and jumped on board as it stared sailing towards her new home and father…

_"Well, that was quite a day. I bet even madam web would even be surprised". _Said the young spider-based hero. He was surprised at how tall all the buildings were in California. Although they weren't New York tall, they still had more than enough height to webswing from. He finally found one of the tallest buildings around, and with a quick backflip later he was resting easily on the ledge. He began to ponder the day, from start to finish. Then he went over it again and again. He couldn't believe how much it all changed in a flash. From waking up to a horrid life, to being in another universe. It was like first day of high school all over again. _"Really, I joke now? Well at least I got a sense of humor"_. He kept pondering his thought, and it wasn't until his neck yet again began to tingle did he come to his senses. He was crouched in lightning speed, ready to take on whatever the night had to throw at him. He then heard an alarm a few blocks away, and he was off!

He was there in no time: crouched on a ledge surveying the scene. He watched as a couple of thugs were robbing a grocery store. He couldn't make out any figures from his side of the street, so he soon was right above the doorway, listening to the conversation inside.

"Put the money in the bag!" a husky male voice spoke.

"Dude hurry up, I don't want the Titans showing UP!" said a second, not as husky but still male voice.

"Relax; the Titans don't deal with small crime like us. They handle the big time villains and situations. And don't forget the police are clueless at this hour". Spidey then heard the cash register shut, and the two criminals bursted out of the store full sprint. Spidey quickly shot 2 weblines at their backs, and with one strong tug later brought both villains to the ground.

"Unfortunately fellas, the police and the Titans aren't here to stop ya. Thankfully, I was in the neighborhood." Spidey then proceeded to drop to the ground, as gracefully as Japanese artist with his brush, landing in his ready position. He finally got a good look at the thugs; the farther one from him had a meaty build, was no taller than 5'8, and had a black ski mask, while his partner was tall and lanky, and seemed to be quick. Both had 9mm pistol in their hand, and their eyes were both filled with surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" the shorter crook spoke, as both of them got to their feet.

"For all you know I could be the Batman (whoever that is)" Spidy responded. At this, both crooks raised their weapons only to have a webball clog up the nozzle. "Now now boys, can't let ya go ahead and cheat now" banted our masked hero. By now, a crowd had gathered outside to see what all the commotion was. The crooks both dropped both of their guns and pulled out knives (I think we all know where the next line comes from). Spidey then proceeded to fall to his knees, claiming small knives are his only weakness. A few seconds later the crooks were webbed to the wall, unable to so much as wiggle their fingers. As the police pulled through the crowd, Spidey began swinging away, shouting "Present from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!'.

After that satisfying victory, Peter began to tour the rest of the city for another 10 minutes, before he realized how tired he was. "Well I guess I should start heading towards the location the communicator had be pre-set to. After another 5 minutes of webswinging, he stopped at the last set of skyscrapers before the ocean. He was looking out over the coast, until he saw a small island with a giant 'T' on it. "Well I guess I can guess why she was laughing at the whole swim joke. But this spider knows a few jokes of his own." Spider-Man then thought about what he just said. "Thank God no one was around to hear that" he muttered as he grabbed his head in shame. Then he began looking around his environment until he saw what he was looking for; 2 thick metal pipes right next to each other, facing the ocean. He smiled under his dirt mask. "Air control, this Spider-One, over…"

_Meanwhile on Top of Titans Tower…_

Raven sat on top of the tower, pondering her thoughts. She enjoyed coming up here late at night. It was dark, and cool, and a quiet place to think. During the day it was scorching hot, but the nighttime had such a different feel to it. That was just the way she liked it. But she also wanted to watch the red clad hero's attempt at getting to the island. _"This will be the best part of the night" _she chuckled to herself. Although she did want to see the spider go 'SPLAT', she quickly made herself stop smiling. _"Gosh darn it happy, why?"_

Just as she was pondering her thoughts, she quickly saw something flying towards the tower at an incredible speed. She stared at it for a couple of seconds, thinking _"there's no way that that's him"_. But sure enough, she started to make out a red n blue suit of a small, fit teen. She stared in amazement for a moment, before she realized that he was just left of hitting the tower. She then proceeded to walk over there fairly quickly, as to hear and watch the reaction of the 'webhead' as he realized he missed. But to her surprise, he was shouting with joy as he flew past the tower; shooting a webline at it as he passes. He then proceeded to swing around the tower, until he had enough height to angle himself onto the ledge. But at the speed he was going, he couldn't stop right when he landed, and ended up slamming into the side of the door to the roof. All this in a matter of 30 seconds.

He was sprawled out on the roof; mask side up as Raven walked over to him chuckling. She was soon over the figure, now laughing out loud at his sudden 'crash landing'. "haha- a-are you ok?" she muttered before busting out laughing again. At this, the masked teen raised his head and one arm, looked over at Raven, and muttered, "Thanks for flying air Spidey, we hope you enjoyed your flight. Please come and fly again with us". After he was done, his head dropped back down, claiming he needed another moment. However, Raven didn't hear him over her laughing out loud.

_Eventually…_

Spider-Man and Raven began their decent into the stairwell. By now, Raven had stopped laughing, but still had a smirk on her face under her hood. Spider-Man however, was holding his head with one hand, and using the guide rail with the other as they climbed down the steps. Raven kept on replaying the event in her head, chucking each time she watched it. Spider-Man hardly seemed to notice, as he was too busy tending to his headache. She led him down 2 flights of stairs until they came to the first door besides the roof. She then led him inside of the room, which was dark because the lights were out. She noticed that Spidey was glancing around the room, probably admiring the size of the room. She pointed to the couch in front of the window (which had security shutters down for the night) which had a blanket and a pillow on it. She turned, glanced at him, and then walked through a door to the right, saying "Goodnight".

As soon as she was out the door, she busted out laughing. All the way until she was back to her room. But as soon as she went inside, she realized that she left her spell book on the counter in the "CRIB" (as Cyborg called it). She sped walked down the hall, not wanting the pilot reject to start reading it. As she entered the room, yet again, she turned to see it still on the counter. She sighed with relief, as she walked over to the book, quickly sliding it into her arms. As she turned to walk out, she glanced at the couch, and quickly noticing that Spider-Man was not on it (and that the pillow was missing). She took another glance around the room, puzzled on where he could have gone. As she turned to walk out again, she heard snoring coming from right above her, she looked up, seeing a hammock made out of a spider web in the top corner of the room, with a sleeping teenager with red and blue spandex. She was puzzled as to why he was up there, but thought it better than to question him this late at night. As she was almost through the doorway, she heard "sorry…" from the masked hero. She stopped as to puzzle as to for what as she was through the doorway…

_The next Moring…_

Raven emerged from her room the next day, her hood down to enjoy the air conditioning of the tower. As she walked down the hall, she saw that all of friends were up, and probably in the crib. As she walked into the room, she saw Cyborg cooking breakfast, with his ridiculous chef's hat on. Beast Boy was playing Robin at video games, and Starfire was over in the corner brushing her hair. She looked up to see that the web hammock was gone, and that spider man was nowhere in sight.

"Friend Raven" Starfire said as she just noticed that she had entered, "how are you on this glorious day"? Cyborg glanced over at the door, while BB and Robin were too into their game to notice anything.

"It's good Star, thanks for asking" Raven responded in her usual non-emotional voice. "Hey where's Spider-Man? I need to ask him a few questions"

"I think he went to the roof" Cyborg shouted over the video game music. Starfire looked at her puzzled at the question.

"Yes, I believe he is on the roof of the tower" she said in a suspecting tone. Raven look at Starfire, and though she found a bit of jealousy in her voice. Raven then began to walk over to the stairwell, Starfire watching her every move until she was out of the room.

"_That was odd"_ Raven thought to herself, _"It's almost as though she was jealous of me wanting to talk to-"_. She paused on the stairs for a moment. _"Does she have a crush on him? That can't be it, she likes Robin. And besides, we just met the guy, how can you get a crush on funny guy like-" _She stopped herself yet again. She cursed at Happy, yet again. She couldn't believe she let Happy get to her thoughts again in under a 24 hour period. She kept thinking like this until she reached the top of the stairwell. She sighed, and opened the door onto the warm rooftop. It was about 10am in the morning, the sunlight blinded her for a moment before her purple eyes adjusted. She saw Jump City, looking beautiful in the distance behind the water. She liked the view, but she preferred it when it was colder. She looked to her left, finding an empty rooftop, but as she looked to her right, she saw that Spider-Man had two webs connecting to the volley ball net poles, and was slowly walking back. She watched as the webline tensed up, and was amazed at how far he was starting to walk back.

"Well folks, it looks like Spider One is up and running again" Spider-Man muttered to himself. She was surprised that he even made smart aleck remarks by himself where no one could hear him. "This flight should go much smoother than last time, due to the fact that your pilot can actually see". She had walked behind him, watching as he continued to stretch his webs farther and farther back.

"So that's how you did it" Raven said, catching Spidey off guard. He literally jumped when she spoke, and that prematurely sent him flying; as he shouted from shock. Raven began to laugh hysterically at what she had just accomplished, but quickly decided to teleport to the beach to get a better view of his SPLAT. And with one dark portal later, she was on the beach, just infront of the street that connected to the city. She turned too late to see a giant webball coming for her, and with a "UMF" she was sucked into it as it plowed right into her. For a minute, she couldn't see anything, just felt the rolling sensation of the ball, until finally it began to unroll in a parking lot. She opened her eyes to see that she was facing upwards toward the sky; seeing how she saw several skyscrapers out of the corner of her eyes. She got up, seeing that she was lying on a blanketish web, with a hole in it, and as she looked forward, she felt rage creep in as she looked upon Spiderman. He was standing straight up, stretching his back out. When he finally turned around, he noticed Raven with a deep anger red on her face. He lifted his hands up, exclaiming "Not my Fault! You made me jump! Also not my fault you teleported to th…". He died off in the middle of his sentence as Raven got up, pulling her hood over her face, then closing her eyes, only to open them colored red and having another set of them appear under her original.

He proceeded to start backing up, and she began slowly walking towards him. "C-can't we t-talk about t-this?" he stuttered as he finally had his back up to the chain-link fence surrounding the empty parking lot. "Can't we play like a game of checkers? Poker? Chess? A game of Raven-Doesn't-Kill-Spidey-Because-He-Is-Too-Awesom e-To-Die"!? She then lifted her hand up, pointed it straight at him, and uttered the words "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and then at the command of the spell, nearly every rock, bit of trash, and trashcans began to levitate upwards; surrounded by a glowing black ora, and then proceeded to charge straight at Spiderman. "Mommy".

_Meanwhile at a disclosed location…_

Terra was nervous. Every time she failed, Slade beat her. Not like the typical 'father with a belt' beating. It was more of how a dictator teaches his country discipline. She was scared of how mad he was going to be this time. She waited patiently in the main chamber of Slade's hideout, praying that for once in her life he would have mercy in his soul. She had been waiting for 10 minutes already, and the tension was getting to her. Finally, she heard her master's heavy steps echo in the chamber, and she quickly got to her knees, ready to beg for mercy. But as he approached, he spoke in a kind tone. "Rise, child". She did as she was told, utterly shocked at how well he was talking. She looked at him, and pondered all the possibilities as to why he was not 'teaching her'. He then spoke as if he read her mind. "I watched through the security cameras. You had the Titans on their knees begging for mercy. Had this 'Spider-Man' not interfered, we would have no one to rival us in our conquest". She almost smiled at this. He was proud of how well she had done. "But we still need to deal with this 'Spider-Man'. And we need to address the problem with an appropriate solution". Her imaginary smile soon faded, as she heard these words. "We must know everything about this Spider-Man; from his fighting style, to all of his 'unique' powers. I even want to know what's under that mask of his". He then looked Terra in her eyes, using his one good eye to glance back and forth between her two eyes. "And I do not want any mercy to be used. I want him to beg for mercy with that silver tongue of his". He then proceeded to pick up a rock the size of her head, and then crush it as though it were nothing. "Do I make myself clear, child? Or should I remind you of what is to happen if you fail?"

Terra quickly sat nodded her head "I understand master. I will find out every detail about this 'hero'." She then lifted a great many rocks around her, and they all cracked until they were nothing but dust. "And then I will squish him like a bug" she smirked, while that evil smile began to form over her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

** Here it is again, the most boring disclaimer. Well actually, you know what? Let's skip it. You'll find out what I did soon enough…**

_Chapter 3: Move Spidey, Move_

"Move Spidey, MOVE!" Spiderman exclaimed as he ran across the skyscraper, full sprint sideways was surprisingly a natural feeling to him. But he couldn't take the time to admire what feels right, as there was a 30 foot raven, glowing with black energy chasing him. Spidey had no idea she had such a temper, and it was her fault as well! As he swung from building to building, he kept hoping that Raven couldn't think as well when she was mad.

_"She could give Hulk a run for his money with anger like this"_ he sarcastically thought. He then decided to start zigzagging through the city, in hopes he would lose her. After a few minutes of doing so, he turned back in hopes to see an empty skyline behind him, in which he did. But as his neck began to tingle, he turned his attention back to his front, colliding with a "UMF" into a giant black wall, and began to slide down it.

"Well, I'll feel that in the morning" he muttered to himself. He opened both hands, and stuck to the hard 'wall'. He looked up, to see the raven's head staring back down at him.

"If I live till then". His spider sense went into overdrive, as he was dodging black beams of 'magic' coming out of the raven's body. Left, right, up, down, and backwards he moved! Eventually, the second he got the chance, he web-zipped outta there, and they were back at the start; him running for his life, and Raven being the one to try and take it. This proceeded for another few minutes, before Spiderman rounded a corner, and then dove into an alley way. Raven (rounding the corner a few moments later), did not see him dive away, and thus continued down the street looking for the 'dead man'.

Spidey sat there, catching his breath, when he noticed behind him a group of people. As he turned to get a better look, he saw a bunch of thugs surrounding a young teen. He noticed each of the thugs (about 10 of them) each had a makeshift weapon: from metal pipes, to wooden boards. One then turned to him, holding a revolver to or hero. He had a red bandana over his face, a backwards hat covering his hair, and slick black sunglasses covering his face. Most of the thugs just had a bandana or hoods, so this guy must be the ringleader. Other than his head, he was dressed in baggy clothes that gave no hints about his muscle structure.

"Back off, this doesn't concern a pajama wearing freak" he spoke with a guttural man voice. He then motioned the gun towards the street, telling hero to beat it. Spidey slowly began to position himself into his infamous crouch.

"Sorry punk, but beating on women in an alley way is just too low for me to ignore. I mean what, McDonalds turn ya down because you dress like a faggot?" our hero insulted, "and what, you find these chumps on a corner"? At this, the bandit wearing thug began to advance towards the crouched spider.

"So you got a smart mouth do ya? Well I hate to burst ay bubble, but you should never insult a man in a gang, while he's holding a gun" he said, holding the gun at our hero's head still walking towards him.

"Ya know, if you're gonna threaten a man using a gun, at least make sure that I don't notice that A) the safety's on, B) it's not cocked, and C) that's your only gun".

And with that, Spidey shot a webball at the man's gun, in which it was soon stuck onto the wall behind them. Surprised, the group of thugs all took a few steps back; in which one of them pulled out a knife and held it to the girls neck. The leader then put his attention back onto the freak he just encountered, but he was gone. Shocked at how quickly the man disappeared, he told his 'boys' to start looking around for the freak in the pajamas. They all began walking down the alley way; all except for the man holding the girl hostage. The ringleader then walked over to the woman, with such a twisted smile on his face.

"Well, looks like your 'rescuer' bugged out the second that he realized he was outmatched". Just as the girl was brought to tears, she saw a figure drop from above behind the man. He noticed where her eyes were looking, and realized too late, as he turned to face the figure, only to get a right cross to the face.

"Or maybe he disappeared for a moment to get the edge over you scumbags" Spidey bantered back. And before the man holding the damsel had time to react, he had web all over his face, causing him to drop the knife and let go of the girl. The vigilante then quickly ran over to the girl, picked her up, and jumping to a fire escape above.

As he placed her down, he spoke in such a calm, friendly voice. "I think it's getting too hot to handle down there, wouldn't you agree?" she quickly nodded her head at him, and as the thugs finally realized what had happened they rushed back down the alley.

"Don't go anywhere; I'll be back after I take out the trash" he joked as he jumped back down to the thugs below, landing on two of them and slamming their heads into the ground.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, chumps" he insulted as the other thugs began to form a semi-circle around him. They had made a pretty effective barrier around him: leaving no gaps for him to slide and dive through, meaning he would have to fight this battle 8-1. Just as he was planning his attack and defense, the ringleader stepped up through the circle, metal pipe in his hand. Because off all his 'accessories', Spidey had no hint as to what damage the thug had received from his blow, other than his right (left from Spidey's prospective) sunglass lens had a couple of cracks across it.

"Well now you've done it" he spoke in a taut voice, "you've gone and pissed me off. You shouldn't have done that" [Shout out to and his narration of "Dead Bart"]. He began to start walking around the circle, analyzing his target before he strikes.

"Ya know you act very much like an lost cowboy for a stupid street thug" the web-head laughed as he began mirroring his opponent's actions. They walked in this pattern for a few seconds before the bandit lunged at the Human-Spider. Spider-Man responded, with a quick front flip over his opponent, turned while he was behind the thug, and with one swift motion, kicked his opponent's legs out from under him. The bandit fell with a loud 'THUD', and Spidey then webbed him to the ground.

"Wow, I feel let down man. I thought after all that time with the 'death stare' that it would have lasted a little longer than that" he joked. He then turned to the circle around him as they all charged in at once. After a brief moment when no-one knew "who had him", they heard a whistle from the wall next to them, and saw the spandex wearing hero lazily propped up against the wall.

"Gotchya" he laughed as he uncrossed his arms at the massive dog-pile, entrapping them all in mess of webbing. After a quick check that they all could breath, he then leapt up to the fire escape, to where the girl was watching; staring in awe at her masked hero. One moment later, she was on the sidewalk, holding her retrieved purse, admiring the masked savior before her.

"Thank you very much" she spoke with a modulated tone, "can I get the name of my unknown hero?" she questioned him. He chuckled at this, and shot a webline at a skyscraper down the street.

"I'm just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!" he exclaimed, as he began swinging down the street at an incredible speed. Unknown to him, that 2 personages had been watching him, both unaware of the other's surveillance.

As Raven from the Teen Titans began to follow our hero from the other side of the street, Terra was on top of the building he had cornered earlier. The second Spider-Man was out of sight, she dropped down onto the street below, and after freeing the thugs of their web-prison, she gave the leader of the thugs a debit card, containing his group's payment. She then turned to the woman, giving her the same thing. All of them had a sinister smile on their faces.

"That kid has a hellva right cross" the ringleader said, removing his sunglasses to reveal the eyes of Billy Numerous, and in a matter of seconds the "gang" what was following him quickly morphed back into him, leaving nothing but clothing behind. He then removed the bandana, revealing a voice modifier beneath. As he removed the device, he took a deep breath of air, relieved to finally be able to breath. His voice immediately changed from being deep and flat, to annoying and with a country accent.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaa!" he shouted as he began to charge down the street. "Me and the boys' are gonna have the best night this side of the west!" He was soon out of sight, and the woman also began walking down the street.

"That was incredible" the girls spoke, removing her sunglasses to revealing Kitty, daughter of Killer Moth. "I think I just found a Spider that Fang might be jealous of." She then rounded the corner, and was gone. Terra was smiling to herself, as she popped open her wrist screen, and re-watched the confrontation in the alleyway.

_"Perfect" _she thought, _"I know how fast he can move, and how he likes to operate. Now I just need to see him in a higher form of combat, and then see how he socializes". _She chuckled to herself at the thought. She was already being a stalker; now she gets to watch him 24/7. She quickly pulled up a chunk of rock out of the earth, and as she was flying away, she had a huge smile form on her lips. She had learned to suppress all other emotions, thanks to her mentor. She LIKED being bad now…

_Back at Titan Tower_

Cyborg was in the training room, prepping the obstacle course for Spider-Man when he gets back. Robin wants to see just what he could do, and Cyborg himself was every bit curious. He had never seen a hero fight like that, let alone take on 8 super villains at once. He was over by the console, recalibrating the last few obstacles to go off at full strength. As he finished the last few modifications, he got up from kneeling by the machines side to standing tall over it cracking his mechanical knuckles.

"Alright, let's see what this baby can do" he said aloud. He liked to speak to himself, just because he felt like he was never alone that way. He then, pulled the lever to the course, sparking the room with life. Immediately, the panels and floor squares. He had it auto cycle through each of the many obstacles (though normally he would have it set to trigger the next obstacle after the person crossed a certain point), and found them all working to the best of their capabilities.

"BOOYAH!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, as the course came to a complete stop. He was proud of himself for being able to up the difficulty by 50%. He closed the side panel of the console, ready to go tell Robin that it was ready, when an idea popped into his electronic head.

"I think that this course needs a NEW RECORD for its NEWEST difficulty" he said, as a wide smile began to form on his lips…

_Elsewhere in the Tower…_

Starfire began to become bored of watching Robin and Beast Boys close games. She also, was a bit curious as to where 'Man Spider' and Raven had gone. She sighed at the thought of this new hero. Something about him made her stop and think for a little. She knew that she liked Robin, but he was serious most of the time, and always put his duty first, which was respectable, yet hard to understand. She liked the way he acted around her when it was just the 2 of them, but when he was in combat or in his room, he was always busy. But this new spider-hero, he was just so different. First off, he was always able to joke around. In the middle of combat, he had a very large sense of humor. Second, he was able to handle himself against 7 of their worst enemies, and Terra.

She decided to go and check on her dear friend Cyborg before heading off to the city to try and find them. As she floated away, BB and Robin didn't even notice she was gone…

After a quick flight down the hallways, she was soon outside of the training room doors. As she began to open it, she heard the sounds of the strange complex machinery running. She was puzzled. _"Was Cyborg not 'upping' the difficulty of the room" _she thought to herself. But as soon as the doors were open, she saw Cyborg running through the course. She watched as he slid in between the lasers, jumping over metal pillars, and blasting the electronic targets. His human half of his head covered in sweat. He finally crossed the finish line with an attempting to shout "BooYah", only to have air puff out. He then put his hands on his knees, bending over from his exhausting run through the course. He only looked up, when he heard Starfire applauding him.

"Star" he spoke as though he was out of breath, "since when did you get in there?". His constant panting surly showed her that he had been pushed to his limits.

"I came to ask you how your changes to the room of training come" she said in her strange alien wording.

"Well" Cyborg finally spoke after he had caught hi breath, "I think that I might have made a level even I can't match". He finally straightened out, stretching out his robotic back.

"Well that is most good news" she said in an appealing voice. Cyborg then began to head out of the room.

"I need a recharge after a run like that" he joked as he opened the door. Starfire then followed him out of the room, keeping at his heels.

"And there is one more thing I feel need to as of you" she said, and at this Cyborg stopped and turned to her.

"What's on your mind" he asked, with a puzzled look on his face. She took a deep breath.

"I have come to ask of your opinion on our new friend, the man of the spiders" she quietly spoke, as though she wanted to keep this conversation a secret. Cyborg seemed a bit surprised at the question, and a little unsure of how to answer it.

"Well, I think that as a comedian; he's good, in combat; he's got skills, but socially; I have no idea, since he left to take a swing around the city". He then had a small smile form on his face. "I think he's fine, if that's what you mean. Now don't go and let Robin know that you found a small crush on him" he laughed, as he walked away, leaving Starfire's face red with embarrassment. She was shocked at how quickly he had assumed that that was the reason she was asking about him. She was also embarrassed about how he was right. And with that; she decided that she should learn how to hide her crush before

_On the highest Building in Jump City…_

Spider-Man was, once again, sitting on the ledge of the top of this building. He was in the exact same position he was last time; legs dangling over the edge, elbows resting on his knees, and his arms holding up his head. He was pondering on what his Uncle Ben had taught him. His final lesson that had cost him his life. He was also going through what 'Spider-Man' had cost him. Uncle Ben, Gwen, and even Aunt May, since Peter was always busy, she had to deal with most of her problems herself. He was absolutely miserable. But him being Spider-Man wasn't for himself in the first place. It was to honor Uncle Ben, and never let another person die at his fault. He had failed that mission, but if he wasn't Spider-Man, he thought about all the people that would have died from not being saved by a hero.

He went on, arguing with himself from one point to the next. He finally stopped when he realized his stomach was growling at him. He though that he would settle his dispute later, and more importantly, it was lunch time. He had left the tower at about 9 o'clock that morning, and after losing Raven for about an hour, he finally decided he was safe, and came to the top of this building. Since then, about 2 hours have passed. He got up, stretching his legs, getting ready to dive head-first off of the ledge, when he heard a voice behind him.

"It seems like you are one depressed teen" Raven said as she emerged from the shadow of the stairwell. Spidey froze, not sure how to react. He was unaware of what Raven's intentions were; if she still was going to kill him, or if he was going to kill her. He had no idea how she found out how he was feeling, be he was sure as heck gonna find out.

She approached, lifting her hands to her hood to pull it back. "Don't worry; I'm not going to get revenge… yet". She had such a blank look on her face as if she had no idea of what to think of him. He, had curled both of his hands into fists, and began walking towards her at a slow, steady pace.

"What the heck you mean I'm depressed? I'm the happiest spider ever!" the Web-Head lied. He decided to play dumb and see if he can get the bird to sing (see what I did there? Course ya did!). She looked with a "You can't lie to me" face.

"My powers are based off of my emotions".

"Well that explains the big black rage bird" he joked.

"And one of those powers is to be able to read the thoughts and emotions of others" she said, ignoring his ignorant joke. At this remark, Spider-Man froze. Just how long was she watching him? And how much did she know?

"Don't worry" she commented, "I've only been reading your emotions, which I have to say, are some of the strongest I've ever seen from a jokester". Spidey slowly unclenched his fists.

"Well then, looks like I have one thing to say to that" he began in a flat voice, "You are one hell of a ninja". Raven rolled her eyes at the comment.

"But seriously, how long have you been stalking me? Cuz I'm thinking about a restraining order".

"Since you took on those gang members in the alley way" she said coldly.

"Well it looks like I never lost you. Also, why did you follow me to the roof back at Titan Tower"?

"Well I was going to ask you why you slept in a hammock over the couch first off". He chuckled at this.

"Well, that couch may be fine to sit on, but it'll do time on your back" as he proceeded to stretch his back out. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go get some lunch now". He then turned back to the ledge that he had spent so long on, and was about to jump, when Raven said "You do know I have a faster way back to the tower, right"? He then turned back to her.

"How"?

She then began to have a glowing aurora around the two of them.

"Please tell me that this isn't what I-" he never finished. In an instant, they were gone.

All Spidey could feel was cold, and see nothing but darkness. He felt as though he was completely weightless, in this dark portal. But before he knew it, he was on his butt in the middle of the living room (or 'CRIB'). He glanced over to his left, and saw Raven float back to the ground.

"I hate teleporting" he muttered under his breath. She glanced at him with a smirk, as though she planned on teleporting them just because he hated it.

"Wow, you guys are back" Beast Boy loudly exclaimed, as him and Robin were in the middle of a "what-to-watch-on-tv" argument. Robin surprisingly looked over at Raven and him, and Robin slowly got a smirk on his face.

"Well, looks like your back from your visit to the city. How was it"? Spidey looked over at Raven.

"Spectacular" Peter commented with such a sarcastic tone. He finally, rolled back, and jumped onto the wall in a matter of a second, and was sitting right above the oven on the wall. "So what the heck you guys eat around here? I'm starving" or webhead said as he finally began to puzzle why Robin was smirking.

"Well usually we go out for pizza, but lucky for you, we have a lot left over in the fridge" Beast Boy said, and at this, Spiderman twirled off the wall, and was in front of the modern ice box…

_Eventually_

"So when do I get to run the obstacle course"?

"The second you're ready man".

"Ok then Tin-Man, HIT IT!" and with a pull of the lever, he was off!

All the titans had gathered in the training room to witness Cyborg's 'Modified' training course, and how Spiderman would fair against Cyborg's new record of '2:05.94'. They all were watching in awe once again as the human spider was zipping through the course like it was his job. He did a great many acrobatics across the floor, quickly flung over the flame throwers with ease, and jumped on to where the metal pillars would appear, and used them as a spring board to fly past the lasers. But instead of shooting his web-balls at the electronic targets, he physically punched each and every one of them, trying to show off his quick speed and flexibility. As he crossed the finish-line with ease, he heard on the loud speaker "New Record! '1:02.87'"! Cyborg's jaw seemed to drop to the floor, as this young hero didn't even break a sweat.

"Did I do good" he asked as though he already knew the answer. Every one of the Titans mouths were open, staring in awe and wondering how the heck he could have done it with such ease.

"Well" Robin spoke first after clearing his throat, "that was impressive".

"Dude" Beast Boy chimed in, "how did you do that"?!

"Wow" is all Raven said, quickly replacing the awe expression with her usual bored face.

"That was most impressive friend spider"! Starfire exclaimed. Cyborg remained unchanged, as he continued to not be able to believe he did it so easily.

"What makes you be able to react so quickly" Robin asked, still shocked at how much more reactive Spiderman was compared to him.

"Well my friend, when I got my AMAZING Spider-Powers, I got super-human reflexes and my AMAZING spider-sense" Spidey exclaimed as though he was on a commercial for some energy drink.

"Spider what"? all the titans asked, looking puzzled at him.

"It's like a sixth sense; it tells me when danger is around, and my instincts kick in shortly after, and walla! I'm the best defense player in the world".

"Where can I get me one of those"? Beast Boy asked, still having his mouth wide open.

"Go on a game show like me, and hope they have SPECTACULAR prizes" Spidey joked, then he realized that he never told them how he became Spiderman.

"You did what now"?! they all exclaimed at once. Spidey held up his hands in a defensive position.

"Joking. But if you really wanna know how I got my gifts and curses, follow me to the living room, and I'll explain"…


End file.
